lake_placid_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha Crocodile
The Alpha Crocodile was the Main Crocodile in Lake Placid 3, it was also the largest Crocodile in the Film. History Not much is known about the Crocodile, other than it being the Largest Crocodile of the Five Crocs in the Film. It is also the First Crocodile in the Franchise not to be an Asian Pacific Crocodile, it was also revealed by Nathan Bickerman that the Croc had just arrived to Black Lake due to the EPA reintroducing Elk into the surrounding area of Black Lake, where he says "Predators move to their food", where it most likely followed the Elk into the area. The Alpha Croc made his first appearence in Lake Placid 3, when Vica trips over a log to come face to face with the Croc when it suddenly attacks her but Vica is able to get away. It then appears in the Forest near a Teens campsite where it drags away Charlie and eats him. Later, in the Lake the Alpha is able to knock Reba, Brett, Jonas, and Walt out of a Boat where they were going to hunt Elk, the Alpha eats Jonas and afterwords makes his way after Reba and Brett but they manage to escape the Croc by reaching land. The Alpha would make his way back to Bickermans Cabin where all Five Crocs were present, the Alpha destroyed the Boat that Sheriff Willinger and Nathan were in, he then noticed Willinger swimming toward shore where he cautiously swam behind him. Tony noticed the Croc and was able to grab a boat oar, forcing it into the Crocs mouth, leaving its mouth pried open but the Alpha quickly snapped the oar. He continued swimming after Tony until he reached land where the Croc remained in the water. After awhile Nathan and Tony decide to run outside and get the car for everyone to escape, as the two run outside the Alpha spots them quickly and runs out of the water after them. Nathan and Tony succeed in getting into the car but the Croc slams into the car causing the airbags to go off, knocking out Tony. The Alpha attempts to kill Nathan by forcing his head through the drivers window. Susan runs out of bullets after shooting at the Alpha, she quickly runs outside with a chainsaw where the Croc turns his attention toward her. He jumps at her causing her to drop the chainsaw, Connor runs outside and throws a rock at the Croc attempting to save his mom, Connor runs and the Alpha begins to go after him but not before knocking Susan over. Before the Alpha can act Nathan grabs the chainsaw and begins cutting his tail, the Alpha is able to knock Nathan over with the chainsaw. The Alpha then makes his way toward the house where Nathan, Susan, and Connor are now in. Nathan and Susan try to hold the door shut but the Croc is able to push his head through where he grabs Vica by the leg pulling her out of the house finally able to eat her. After Willinger wakes up, the Alpha noticed Tony attempting to drive away, the Croc quickly runs after the car and managed to bite the back end and pull it into the Lake. As the car begins to sink the Alpha managed to pull Tony out of the car and eat him. The Croc remained in the Lake around the Bickerman Property until nightfall, Brett resumed looking for Ellie with Reba's boat. He noticed Ellie on the shore as well as the Alpha who was in the water a few feet away. Brett is able to ram the boat into the Alpha causing the Croc to land on shore where it was slightly wounded and knocked out for a few seconds until it awoke going after Brett. He managed to shoot the Croc a few times but the Alpha eats him. Reba, Nathan, Susan, Connor, and Ellie manage to get back into the boat where they head up to the river connecting to Town, the Alpha as well as the two remaining Crocs follow them. After the survivors take shelter in a Grocery Store the Crocs find them and the Alpha kills the owner Mr. Dimitri by ripping him in half. As the other two Crocs make there way inside the Alpha quickly follows, he attempts to kill Ellie but she escapes. One of the other Crocs is killed and the Alpha accidentally knocks a large shelf over on the other Croc, knocking it out. The Alpha notices the remaining survivors trying to escape the back of the store, Nathan uses a fire extinguisher to temporarily blind the Alpha by freezing his eyes. The survivors attempt to drive away in Dimitri's truck but the Alpha busts through the store and bites the back end of the truck causing the truck to crash into a gas station. The Alpha is kocked off of the truck and slowly makes his way toward the survivors, he reaches the gas station where Nathan begins spraying the Crocs face with gasoline, the Alpha lunges at Nathan just as he tosses the gasoline pump into the Alpha's mouth. Connor tosses his dad a lighter and Nathan throws the lighter into the Alpha's mouth, igniting the gas and blowing the Alpha to pieces. Trivia *Although it is not confirmed or denied in the Film whether the Crocodile is Male, it is highly assumed that its a Male. Due to its aggressive behavior and mostly seen by itself having the other Crocodiles in the Film to fend for themselves, where a Female would be extremely protective, as seen in the Previous Films. Although the Alpha does take the leadership role, but it is only assumed. *The Alpha is the largest Crocodile in the Film serving just barely under 25 ft, just under the Crocodiles in Lake Placid 2. *The Alpha is most likely another type of crocodile as opposed to its predecessors as 'Asian Pacific Crocodiles. *It was also revealed by Nathan Bickerman that the Croc had just arrived to Black Lake due to the EPA reintroducing Elk into the surrounding area of Black Lake, where he says "Predators move to their food", where it most likely followed the Elk into the area. *The Alpha had a Light/Dark Green skin texture with small tints of Grey. *The Alpha looked liked the Deinosuchus in the 2013 Peter Jackson movie Kenny and the Lost World, in this 2013 film, the giant croc eats three crew members and kills Carl's Cameraman, then Kenny uses a handgun and a pocket knife and defeats the Deinosuchus. Category:Crocodiles Category:Deceased